


I Think About You All The Time

by Extraterrestrial_Prisoner



Series: Alternative endings, fill in the blanks, and just a bunch of gay nonsense [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, God I'm tired, Killing Eve 1x08, Killing Eve season 1, Killing Eve season 1 finale, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraterrestrial_Prisoner/pseuds/Extraterrestrial_Prisoner
Summary: Alternate ending to 1x08Eve can't get those words out of her mind."I masturbate about you a lot."
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Alternative endings, fill in the blanks, and just a bunch of gay nonsense [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683499
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	I Think About You All The Time

"I’ve never done anything like this before."

Like what? Hunt down a psychopath across Europe? Trash said psychopath's apartment? Lie in bed with her? She had said the words but even Eve didn’t know what she meant by them. One minute she was being fired in an airport and the next she was in Paris. 

Why? 

To get revenge? 

To prove a point? 

To get answers because she had a creeping suspicion Carolyn wasn’t being straight with her? But what answers could Villanelle give her? 

Or was she referring to the attraction she had for the younger woman? She’d definitely never felt this way for a woman, let alone a killer. Did she care for her? Was it an obsession? Was it sexual? She didn’t know. 

_I masturbate about you a lot._

Ugh, why did she have to say that? Eve knew of the attraction the woman likely had towards her but hearing it aloud had...made her feel things. Made her feel acknowledge feelings she had pushed aside or denied. It made her want...more. 

“Don’t worry, I know what I am doing”

Well, good because Eve sure didn’t know what she was doing. Eve suddenly become aware of how close her and Villanelle were lying next to each other as the blonde perched herself on her elbow and started to close the last bit of distance between them. Eve reacted and pulled out the knife she had concealed, pressing the tip against Villanelle’s lower abdomen who didn’t even flinch. She watched Villanelle’s eyes travel down the distance between them to the knife and back up.

“That’s rude” Villanelle said, smiling slightly. 

“Yeah.”

Eve didn’t know what to say. She had grabbed the knife to use for self-defense but Villanelle had already promised not to hurt her. And for some reason, she believed her. So why had she done that?

“You can’t”

Eve blinked.

_You can’t._

It made sense now. She had it with everyone telling her what she couldn’t or shouldn’t do. She had gotten enough of it from Carolyn and her husband, and now the young assassin in front of her. She was tired of being pulled every which direction by Carolyn who wasn’t being honest with her. She was tired of her husband’s over protective and overbearing protests. She was tired of the games Villanelle trapped Eve in. For once, Eve wanted to make decisions and do things simply because she could and not have anyone pulling the strings or telling her not to. 

_I masturbate about you a lot._

“What do you think of when you think of me?” Eve blurted out, still pressing the knife against Villanelle’s stomach.

Villanelle furrowed her eyebrows surprised at her question. “I think about a lot of things, Eve.”

“....Like?”

Villanelle took a moment to think before saying, “I think about your hair the most. I think about running my fingers through it. I think about what it looks like wet, I think about what it smells like. I think about how insufferable your boring life is and how I make it interesting for you. I think about what would happen if you caught me.” She paused, looking into Eve’s eyes. “What is it you really want to ask me?”

_I masturbate about you a lot._

“What do you think of when you’re _thinking_ about me?” Eve repeats, not breaking eye contact. 

Villanelle continued to stare at the older woman before realization hit her and she raised an eyebrow suggestively, a smirk slowly starting to form. 

“Eve...” Villanelle said, playfully scolding her. “I could just show you but...”

Villanelle eyes traveled back down to the knife and Eve’s followed. 

“You can still show me.” Eve said, while slowing moving the knife up Villanelle’s body. The knife traveled up her abdomen, between her breasts, up her chest, resting at her neck. 

It took Villanelle a moment to realize exactly what Eve was saying.

“You want me to masturbate? Right now?”

Is that what Eve wanted?

“Well, I mean when you say it like that...” Eve trailed off, not entirely sure what she was trying to accomplish. All she knew was that she couldn’t get those words, those images, out of her mind.

“Oh, it would be my _pleasure_.” Villanelle held a smug smile as she positioned herself onto her back in as much of a comfortable position as she could get into with a knife to her throat. “Are you going to also? Or you just like to watch?” 

“I want to watch” Eve said, her voice hitching slightly over the word “watch” almost making her response sound like a question. She could feel her heart start to beat faster and her breaths became more shallow. 

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Eve. Very sexy.”

“So, what do you think about?” Eve asked again, ignoring Villanelle’s remarks.

“First, I think about your lips. What they would feel like, what they would taste like.” Villanelle reached out and trailed her thumb across Eve’s lower lip. Eve let her, lying completely still with the knife still at Villanelle’s neck. "My hands would be running all over your body, I wouldn’t be able to get enough." Villanelle was watching Eve intently, studying her. Eve was doing the same. 

Eve watched Villanelle's throat bob as she swallowed and then licked her lips before continuing. 

“I think about running my hands through your hair. What I would give to just grab a handful and pull, trailing kisses and bites down your neck. Are you thinking about it, Eve?” Villanelle’s eyes travelled the length of Eve’s hair down her neck, no doubt imagining what she was saying. 

Eve, unable to form anything more than one word, managed to breath out a “Yes”. 

Villanelle’s eyes darkened at her response and a smirk lit up her face. Despite the knife to her neck, Eve couldn’t help but think that Villanelle looked like a predator enticing her prey and Eve willingly gave right into it. 

“Then I would have to pull off those frustrating fabrics you call clothes. I’d start with your shirt and your bra.” Villanelle paused to gaze over Eve’s upper body before her eyes traveled back up to meet Eve’s. "I meant it when I said you have an amazing body. You should show it off more.”

Villanelle moved her hand to her chest where she cupped her breast and squeezed, “I think about your tits and how perfectly they would fit in my hand."

Eve couldn’t help the shiver that ran over her body at Villanelle’s words. Eve watched her hand caress her breast and found herself suddenly wishing that hand were touching her body instead. A familiar heat flooded Eve’s core and pooled between her legs. Despite this, she held her resolve, the knife still keeping them at a distance. 

“What else do you think about?” Eve managed around the lump in her throat. 

Villanelle’s hand traveled the rest of its way down her body to the hem of her jeans where she paused and said, “I think about how wet you’d be for me. How wet you are right now.” Villanelle raised an eyebrow, challenging her to deny it. But Eve couldn’t and they both knew it. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me, Eve?”

No.

“All you have to do is just say the word.”

God, Eve wanted to give in. She wanted to release the weeks of tension that had been building between them. But she wouldn’t give Villanelle that kind of control over her.

Desperately trying to hold on to her resolve, she managed to get out a weak response, “Y-yeah, I’m sure.”

The stutter in her voice did nothing to match the resolve she felt, making her feel even more like prey under Villanelle’s stare. Villanelle watched her for a moment longer, giving her time to change her mind before she continued. Eve watched as Villanelle swiftly undid the button and zipper on her jeans.

Eve’s breath caught at the moan that Villanelle let out as she slid her hand under her pants, no doubt now touching herself. Eve’s thighs squeezed involuntarily, not allowing her to deny the arousal she felt. 

“I wish you could feel how wet I am for you, Eve.” 

Eve drew in a quick intake of breath at Villanelle’s words. She briefly wondered if Villanelle was as wet for her as she was for the young assassin. 

“I can’t stop thinking about how you would feel, what you would taste like” Eve watched Villanelle’s hand move underneath the her pants as she continued, “First I’d start slowly. Just feeling you, running my fingers along your warmth. Memorizing every curve and dip.”

Eve watched Villanelle’s hand dip lower into her pants before slowly moving back up. “Then when you’re begging for more, I’d slip two fingers inside."

Villanelle let out a low groan as her hand’s movement slowed and her eyes fluttered close for a moment.

"I wouldn’t even be able to tease you for long, I’ve waited for so long, I just need to feel you, to be inside you.”

Eve barely held back the moan that attempted to escape her lips. She could feel her warmth pool even more between her legs, it took everything in her to keep from joining Villanelle. 

“I wonder what sounds you’d make, Eve. You’d look so beautiful falling apart underneath my touch."

Eve couldn’t help but think the same of Villanelle as she watched her back arch slightly off the bed. So lost in her pleasure, she seemed to ignore the knife at her neck and Eve watched a drop of blood roll down her neck. The sight did nothing but add to the desire Eve felt. 

“I wouldn’t bother to be gentle with you. Not the first time. It was would be quick, dirty. I would use my thumb to rub your clit while pushing my fingers in and out of you” Villanelle’s words hitched for a moment as her hand began moving under the cover of her pants again.

Villanelle’s other hand reached out to grab Eve’s wrist that was holding the knife, pressing it harder onto her neck.

“Tell me to come, Eve.” Villanelle’s hand continued to work herself over, her breaths coming out as moans as she neared her climax.

Eve swallowed, the words stuck in her throat. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

“Please, Eve.” Villanelle was breathless.

Villanelle was begging for release, surrendering her pleasure to Eve. And god, did Eve want to give it to her, she wanted _more_. She imagined it was her fingers that were pushing Villanelle to her climax. She imagined that her body was over Villanelle’s as the other woman grabbed onto her, nails digging into her skin. She imagined saying the words that would send Villanelle into pure bliss. 

“Come for me, Villanelle.” Eve said, the shakiness gone from her voice. 

She watched as Villanelle allowed herself come to Eve’s words, their eyes never leaving each other’s. Her back arch off the bed and her mouth fall open as she let out a loud moan as she exclaimed, “Fuck, Eve!”

Her hand stilled and her back slowly dropped back down on the sheets as the after effects of her orgasm rippled through her body. Her chest rose and fell as as she caught her breath, her eyes never leaving Eve’s, the knife still keeping a barrier between them. Neither of them spoke as Villanelle slipped her hand from her pants, wiping them on the sheets before buttoning her pants.

The sight before her had left Eve speechless. She hadn’t allowed herself to think of Villanelle in this capacity, she always pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. But she crossed a line now and there was no going back, no pushing those thoughts away anymore. Villanelle was the first to break the silence between them. 

“Was that what you wanted, Eve?” Villanelle positioned herself back on her side so she was facing Eve who moved the knife from Villanelle’s neck and placed it back in its original position on her stomach.

Eve cleared her throat, her mouth had gone dry and she didn’t really know what to say.

“I told you you can’t” Villanelle said, looking at the knife pressing against her stomach.

Without hesitation, Eve said “I can”.

Eve watched the other woman’s eyes widen as she pushed the knife forward into Villanelle. 


End file.
